Gamer: Whirlpool of the Leaf
by MixedMarc
Summary: Zabuza's blade is not very special. Or is it? Why does it take blood to regenerate it? So many questions but not many answers. Naruto is just gonna have to figure it all out. Gamer Fic Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai Naruto
1. Prologue

**Whirlpool of the Leaf**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry about not posting in over a month. I got my new computer a month and while I was completing it, my motherboard decided it wanted to fail. Yeah, my computer's sound card and Wi-Fi stopped working completely. So, yeah, I got a little frustrated and I want to say I'm sorry, but seriously how would feel if all the work at night was right there and you just couldn't do anything with it. You couldn't post it, move it to another computer, or anything and I really do not feel like rewriting 2000 words so yeah. So I got to thinking just today why not come back and give it a go, but give it some more story line. I don't know if I'll come back to what I originally planned or not because I believe this may help me with my problem with having more storyline than before. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either the Gamer or Naruto.**

"Boss" – Regular Speech

' _Brat' – Thoughts or Flashback_

" **I hate you"** – Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

' _ **I hate you more'**_ – Thoughts of Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

 **[Level Up]** – Gamer Ability

 **Prologue**

A boy and a girl were both standing before a grave. It held a piece of a very, very large butcher knife. The boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was a short blond boy with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back along with a large sword with bandages around it. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. The girl, Haku Momochi Yuki, was a few inches taller than the blonde. She was very beautiful, with a slender figure and C-cup. She wore a standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. She wore a green haori with white trimmings over that, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also had brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. She had her hair in a bun and a Kirigakure forehead protector on.

Haku's face was marred with tear stains for all her tears has long since dried up. They had been standing there for a long time just staring and remembering the time they had together and what happened on the bridge.

 **Flashback**

" _Hey, wake up or you will catch a cold," said a rather melodic voice._

" _Wha…. who's waking me up. I know it's not Sakura-Chan or Kakashi-sensei since this voice doesn't…. screech as much or has a lazy tone. Sasuke-teme won't even give me the time of day, so who could be waking me up," said Naruto._

 _He opened his eyes to one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever met._

" _Good morning, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here like this," the rather beautiful female said._

 _Naruto got up and stretched before shrugging and saying, "I've never been sick before so no worries. If you don't mind answering, who are you?"_

 _She blushed forgetting to introduce herself first, "Sorry, my name is Haku, what's yours?"_

 _Naruto beamed and shot up screaming, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the soon to be greatest Hokage to ever live." Surprisingly, Haku wasn't irritated in the slightest, in fact, she started giggling. Naruto was honestly startled, while it may me an insignificant action to anyone else, he had never had anyone react positively to his dream. Only sneers, glares, laughter, and insults were ever sent his way._

" _Why," whispered Naruto with his eyes shadowed._

" _Huh," replied Haku with confusion._

" _Why aren't you laughing at me."_

 _Haku looked up with surprise, "I'm pretty sure laughing at someone's dream is considered rude."_

" _True, but everyone else everyone else laughs or insults me since they think it's a ridiculous dream," replied Naruto while he was staring down at his feet not wanting to look up and see her sneer like all the villagers._

" _I don't think your dream is ridiculous." Naruto looked up surprised and saw her smiling at him. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. This stranger, he only met not even five minutes ago, complimented him._

" _What's your dream?" Naruto asked. Haku thought about lying, but for some odd reason when she looked into the blonde's sapphire eyes, she couldn't even think about lying to him. Snapping out of it, she noticed she was staring and looked away blushing before answering._

" _My dream is to fulfill the dream of someone precious to me." Haku said still blushing._

" _Who's your precious person?" asked Naruto. Haku hesitated for a second before answer, which Naruto noticed._

" _My father, he's hurt and I'm collecting herbs to help heal him," she replied while getting up. Naruto caught on and got up as well._

" _Do you need help with picking some of the herbs? Tenshi-chan," asked Naruto with a foxy grin on._

' _No one's ever called me a Tenshi before,' Haku blushed and nodded yes. Naruto though this would be a good time to ask on herbs for cooking. He wasn't ever allowed into the Konoha Library which left him with no way to know what herbs he could get from the wilderness or from stores that would let him in for cooking. While he would ask for something on herbs for poisons, he didn't think a civilian like Haku would have anything on herbs for poisons. She started directing him to the herbs she needed and started to collect some herbs while making small talk. At the end of the day, they walked back to the clearing in a comfortable silence. When they got back to the clearing Naruto asked._

" _Could we do this again?" Haku looked over in surprise._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." Naruto blushed and asked again._

" _Can we do this again, but it's okay you don't have t-," Haku shushed him with her finger while giggling to herself._

" _I was kidding Naruto, I would love to do this again tomorrow," she said with a blush._

" _Okay, my team is probably worried about me so I guess this is bye for now." Naruto started to walk away, but Haku had other plans. She grabbed his cheek and kissed it before walking off leaving Naruto in a daze._

" _Bye Naru-kun see you tomorrow," Naruto, still dazed, just waved with one hand placed where she kissed him on the cheek. She giggled and waved back. As soon as she was out of sight, Naruto grew a megawatt smile and started to walk back with a slight skip in his step._

 _Back at The House_

" _Kakashi-sensei, Naruto has been out since last night and its almost noon. Shouldn't we go out and find him," Sakura was beginning to get worried for Naruto. Which is a first. As soon as she finished, Naruto came through the door with his megawatt smile still on display._

" _Naruto, your back and why do you have a big smile on your face," honestly, the team had never seen Naruto smile so much, and it seemed a little bit more…real._

" _I've just been out training and made great progress," it was true, he was out training last night and got up a quarter of the way higher in tree climbing giving him the lead against Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura were a little suspicious, but brushed it off as Naruto. Sasuke just plain didn't care on the matter. Though seeing the dobe smile like that was beginning to freak him out._

" _Alright then team, time to train," said Kakashi with an eye smile._

" _What! But I didn't get to eat anything yet." Naruto shouted._

" _Then maybe you shouldn't have had stayed out all night," Naruto started to rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face._

 _Outside_

" _Alright, my cute little genins, show me your progress in your training." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all ran up the tree at the same time. Sakura got all the way up, Sasuke got nearly half the way there, and Naruto had surprised him with going farther than Sasuke and almost reaching the top before he had to jump off from losing his grip._

" _Okay, Sakura, I want you to run up and down the tree. Your problem isn't your chakra control, but the amount of chakra you have. I want to increase the amount of chakra you have without knocking off your control. Sasuke, finish the exercise by dinner time, then tomorrow we can start on another exercise tomorrow. Naruto, I expect you to finish in a few hours and I will start you on the exercise I will have for Sasuke tomorrow. Now get going."_

" _Hai," chorused Team 7 and they got to work._

 _Next Day: In the Woods_

 _Naruto and Haku were laying down under a tree huddled against each other. When she arrived, they started to chat about their lives up till that point. Naruto told her all about his time in the village: all his pranks, precious people, and problems. Haku told him a rundown of her life without the bloodline part. That's how they ended up with Naruto comforting her from the pain off her past. Haku had calmed down quite a long time ago, but didn't want to leave his presence. It was so warm and inviting. She couldn't help it. She was falling for the blue-eyed blonde._

" _Naruto?"_

" _Yes Haku?"_

" _How long can it stay like this?" Naruto just told her and honest answer._

" _I don't know, with me being from Konoha, and you being with Zabuza, I don't know." Haku's head shot up hearing this._

" _You knew!"_

" _I've known since yesterday. You were hesitant to answer my questions and Zabuza is obviously the guy you got the herbs for since he was injured from my sensei."_

" _Then why didn't you try to capture or kill me?" Naruto looked at her and smiled a genuine smile._

" _Because I can't bring myself to harm or let anyone harm such a bright and beautiful girl." Haku had tears welling up in her eyes and she lunged at Naruto and kissed him with all her might. Naruto was surprised for a second, but gave into the kiss quite easily. They made out for five minutes before they needed air. They just laid there forgetting all their problems till it was time to leave._

 _Four Days Later_

 _Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all made great progress with their exercises. When Kakashi deemed her reserves efficient, he had Sakura spar with a clone while tree walking to give her some experience in fighting on vertical surfaces. Sasuke and Naruto had already finished the tree walking and the tree sparring exercises. He now haves them on water walking. Though it seems this is going to take even longer due to their large reserves and emotions. Speaking of emotions, Naruto and Inari made up over the past few days. He had even started calling Naruto Nii-san. Now, they are on the last day before they face Zabuza and his apprentice._

" _Team, this is the last day before the showdown. We will not be training today since we are going to need all our energy to fight them. Zabuza is a high Jonin so I can expect that his apprentice is at least mid Chunin," said sternly by Kakashi._

" _Naruto, Sasuke, you both will take on the apprentice while I take on Zabuza. Sakura, you protect the bridge builder from all harm." Sasuke was shaking with excitement, Sakura was nervous but tried her best not to show it in front of her "Sasuke-kun", and Naruto wasn't looking forward to it at all. After all who would want to fight someone you fell in love with over the week._

" _Kakashi-sensei, I'm going out, I'll be back by sundown." As Naruto was walking to the woods, Kakashi was getting even more suspicious. He did not want to do anything since he wanted his student to make their own mistakes, but it's been getting more frequent and longer that he would be out till well towards midnight. However, for the last time, he decided to let it go._

 _In The Woods for The Last Time_

 _Naruto walked into the clearing he's been coming to for the past week, and there she was waiting on him._

" _Naru-kun!" she came rushing and tackled him to the ground._

" _We just saw each other yesterday, Haku-chan." He chuckled as both of them sat up._

" _I know, but I always feel lonely without you." She pouted out before sitting next to him and snuggling up to him._

" _You know this may be the last time we will be able to do this?" said Naruto somberly after a long silence._

" _Yes, but I just want it to last a little bit longer. Please." She looked at him and gave him the puppy dog look._

" _Fine, but I promised I'd be home by sundown."_

" _That's all I ask," and they there and just talked till the sun was nearly down._

" _Bye Naruto-kun." Haku kissed him before hugging him then walking away to the hideout._

" _Bye Tenchi-chan." Naruto stood there looking in the direction she went before walking away._

 **CliffHanger**

 **Wow this took me forever to do. Sorry for the long ass wait. Three month has been crazy since I got back to school. I hope you guys like the story and the next chapter will explain why this is a Gamer fic.**

 **Hint: it's in the first chapter.**


	2. Sad Endings

**Whirlpool of the Leaf**

 **Wow, it's been a while since I had last posted a story. Sorry for the wait, I just did not feel like writing anything for the longest time. Now, this the chapter where the gamer element comes into play and the hidden ability of the Kubikiribōchō.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either the Gamer or Naruto.**

"Boss" – Regular Speech

' _Brat' – Thoughts or Flashback_

" **I hate you"** – Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

' _ **I hate you more'**_ – Thoughts of Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

 **[Level Up]** – Gamer Ability

 **Wishes Granted**

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi said as they walked away from their employer's home.

"Shouldn't we wake up Naruto to help fight Zabuza's apprentice?" Sakura was scared since they only had at least a week worth of real training while this person had years of experience in battle.

"No, he needs his rest since he came home last night rather late, and I believe Sasuke would be enough to fight his accomplice." Kakashi eye smiled on the outside, while on the inside was a totally different story. " _Who am I kidding, Sasuke doesn't have a chance in hell to beat him. The only reason I'm leaving him here is so I can rest easy knowing someone can protect Tazuna's family while we are gone since I'll need all my chakra to fight Zabuza. *Sigh* I'm really out of shape."_

"As if we even need him. I can take care of that guy by myself." boasted Sasuke. " _One step closer to killing you…Itachi."_

" _Yep, we're screwed."_ Kakashi started crying on the inside.

"Even then, Naruto will meet with us on the bridge when he wakes up." Sasuke snorted and Sakura started swooning over Sasuke…again. Tazuna just walked behind wondering if they should have just called the day off. Wait a second, shouldn't they be surrounding him to make sure no one tries to ambush him. Hmmm… maybe he should stop and wait to make sure they were actually paying attention. Hah as if they would forget him, they would probably notice as soon as he stopped. He stopped and waited…and waited…and waited. Tazuna stared in disbelief as they just kept walking not even once looking back to see if he was still there and not dead. "HEY, YOU FORGOT ME YOU DUMBASSES!" Kakashi looked back and saw how far back Tazuna was.

"Hey, Tazuna-san hurry up. We need to get there on time." Tazuna just glared at them before running up to them.

 _At the Bridge_

Tazuna and the most part of Team 7 came upon a shocking scene of all the workers on the ground unconscious or dead.

Kakashi's eyes sharpened. " _This must be Zabuza's doing."_ Suddenly, as if on cue, mist started creeping in surrounding the group with no way out. Kakashi started to worry. " _Damn it, wind jutsus take the most chakra out of me than any other, and this mist jutsu barely puts any drain into to his reserves which would make any attempt to clear it pointless."_ Two figures appeared in the mist showing it to be Zabuza and his accomplice. Zabuza seemed to be grinning behind the bandages while you couldn't tell with his accomplice with the mask on. Zabuza let out his Killing Intent which caused all of them to tense. Sasuke was shivering from what appeared to be fear.

Zabuza grinned, "Ha, and your Gennin are so scared, they're already shaking in fear."

Sasuke retorted with a grin, "I'm not shaking in fear. I'm shaking…in excitement." Zabuza chuckled.

"Let's see your excitement with this," and he summoned four water clones that surrounded the four. Kakashi looked back and gave Sasuke an eye smile.

"Now, Sasuke show Zabuza what you've learned." Sasuke just smirked back. Zabuza lunged at him to slash him in half, but it seemed Sasuke had other ideas. Sasuke took out a kunai and in a show of speed destroyed all four clones. Zabuza was surprised to say the least.

"Well, well, well it seems you have a rival in speed Haku." He said as he looked to the side at his accomplice. Haku didn't look the slightest bit disturbed. " _He's not here, thank Kami."_ She thought in relief.

"His efforts won't make a different. He won't make it past today." Sasuke just brought up his hand and gestured "come on". Both Sasuke and Haku lunged at the other and started their battle.

"So why don't we start while the kiddies are busy." Zabuza grinned.

"I don't see why not." Kakashi looked behind him at Sakura. "Sakura," she looked at him startled. "Take care of Tazuna until I get back."

"Hai Sensei." Sakura affirmed.

"Now, let's finish this you overgrown monkey." Zabuza screamed as he attacked, which Kakashi blocked. Then, he retreated back into the mist laughing all the way. Kakashi brought out his Sharingan and stayed on high alert.

" _This is gonna be a long day_."

 _Back at the House_

"Inari, can you put the laundry in my room, please?" "Yes, mom." "Thank you."

Tsunami was really enjoying having her son back after so long with being without him. He was always such a bright child before the incident and after it happened, it seemed as if her son was gone, and he wasn't coming back. But a miracle in an orange jumpsuit came, and got her baby boy back. Apparently, he needed some tough love to be brought back to his senses. She couldn't even begin to describe how happy she felt when Inari came up to her and apologized for the way he'd been acting. Oh, how she had no idea on how to repay Naruto for giving him back to her.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down and two men came in. One was short and had one scar going over one eye. The other one was taller, shirtless, and had two scars crossing over one eye. They didn't seem to have any good intentions based on the cruel smirks on their face and swords they held.

"You wouldn't happen to be the bridge builder's daughter would you?" Seeing her eyes widen in fear was all they needed. They grabbed her and tied her up just as Inari came in from doing what she told. The two hired men had not seen him, but Tsunami did and mouthed for him to run. Inari looked on frozen in fear as the men talked on what to do next.

One looked at Tsunami with a curious gaze. "Wasn't there a kid or something?" His partner nodded, and they looked behind to see Inari. Grinning in satisfaction, they started walking towards the kid to do the same with him.

 _"I don't wanna die!"_ Inari was going into panic till his mother decided to intervene.

"Don't touch him or else I will bite my tongue off!" Tsunami glared at them fiercely.

The two looked at her with consideration. The short one looked at his partner. "We only need one, right?" He said with a lazy look in his eye.

"Yeah, boss said we only need one and do what we want with the other." They both looked at the kid.

"Well kid, I guess this is your lucky day. You should feel lucky that your mom is willing to sacrifice herself for you." The two ronin picked up Tsunami and began walking away. Inari looked down in despair. He felt so helpless for not being able to protect his mother. Then, he remembered what Naruto told him.

 _"Don't take your family for granted. Fight for them cause they will not be there forever."_

Inari picked up a knife and started to charge the two ronin. He yelled in defiance. "Give me back my Mommy!" The two stopped and brought out their swords. The short one started to swing his sword to cut him in two.

"You should have stayed away kid. Now, we have to kill you." The short one was grinning madly as he continued his swing.

Tsunami looked on in terror and desperation, and screamed. "Inari DON'T!" Just as the sword was going to hit Inari, a yellow and orange blur rushed by and kicked the man away.

Inari looked on in surprise as Naruto protected him. "Naruto-niisan?" Naruto looked back and smirked.

"Hey kid, good job at protecting your mother. Now, leave the samurai wannabes to me." Naruto started walking towards the two samurai wannabes.

The two looked at him with anger. "What did you just call us, brat?" The taller one set their hostage down. Naruto just continued walking without a care in the world.

The tall wannabe scowled and growled out. "I expect you to answer m-GAH!" Unfortunately for the wannabe and his partner, they didn't sense the two shadow clones coming up from behind and knocking them out.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

Naruto stood grinning facing the two tied up men. Turning to face the mother and son he just saved, he rubbed Inari's head. "That was real brave of you, Inari. You nearly got yourself killed, but if you hadn't screamed, I wouldn't have made it in time." Inari just stared up at him grinning.

Naruto turned and ran towards the bridge hoping the best for his team and a certain ice mistress.

 _At The Bridge_

Kakashi was getting tired. He had gained a few cuts and bruises from his encounters with Zabuza. He does know Zabuza is on the same sheet as him. He was now regretting leaving his blonde student since he had taught him a jutsu just for this occasion due to his vast reserves. He can't use it now since it would cost him too much chakra with him not having an affinity for wind.

Naruto probably has an affinity for wind with how fast he completed the jutsu. He had by no means mastered the jutsu, but he can perform it with great ability.

He was brought out of his thoughts from hearing the air shift near him. He brought two kunais to block just in time to not be bisected.

Zabuza grinned behind his bandages. "You keeping quite well for a monkey." He pushed down harder causing Kakashi to exert more strength to keep from being pushed back.

Kakashi smirked back. "I wished I could say the same to you." Zabuza raised an eye.

"Why not?"

"Cause you made one fatal mistake. You should never look at my Sharingan." Kakashi's Sharingan spun lazily.

"Shit!" Zabuza called out, but it was to late as the Kakashi disappeared and reappeared to his left, and slashed a kunai at him. He tried to dodge, but Kakashi still cut deeply into his shoulder making it useless for the remainder of the fight.

Zabuza jumped away and glared at Kakashi. He started going through hand seals at blurring speed with Kakashi not far behind.

Both shouted," **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."** When both dragons cancelled each other out, only Kakashi was visible. Suddenly, Zabuza appeared behind him with a grin under his mask. "Looks like I win." He proceeded to slice Kakashi in half but was shocked when the pieces blew up into lightning. **"Summoning: Earth Style: Tracking Fang Technique"**

Four dogs came out latched onto his arms causing his blade to clatter to the ground. Kakashi appeared from the bridge and tapped his nose.

"You may have stopped me from hearing or seeing you, but you couldn't hide your scent." Kakashi started to form hand-seals for his original jutsu, Raikiri. He started walking and broke into a sprint.

Zabuza looked on fearfully, "Damn it! How could I forget he could summon?"

Kakashi looking fiercer than ever, "This is your end!" Bringing his hand forward ready to plunge it into Zabuza's chest. He never thought that he would have to relive the past.

" **Raikiri!"**

With Sasuke and Haku

Sasuke was cursing his luck right now. At first, they were about even in speed until she brought out her trump card.

Now, it's like a nightmare come true and for the first time in a while Sasuke didn't know what to do.

 _Flashback_

" _I don't want to have to use lethal force against you." The fake hunter-nin brought up her hands holding senbons. Sasuke just looked on cocky._

 _He lifted his hand to her and gestured, "Bring it." Haku threw the senbons with great speed and accuracy. Sasuke drew a kunai and parried her attack. She blurred into view on his right and struck his face sending him back. Sasuke managed to stay on his feet, but had no time to rest when she appeared again. He blocked her senbon spiked punch and held it off with his kunai._

 _Sasuke grunted pushing her back little by little. He however stopped his advance once he saw her going through something he had never heard of or seen before, one-handed seals._

 _Haku spoke with her monotone voice, "You should have ran when you had the chance."_

" _ **Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death"**_

 _Hundreds of water needles rose up from the side of the bridge. They all rushed to Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back, but not fast enough as a few senbons embedded themselves into his right leg._

 _Gritting his teeth, he stood on his right leg. The fight has just gotten more difficult. Haku starts through even more_ _hand-seals_ _. Sasuke groans._

" _Oh, what now?" 21 mirrors form around him completely surrounding him. Haku backs into one of the mirrors and appear in all the mirrors._

" _No one has survived this jutsu. Even Zabuza-sama has trouble dealing with this jutsu. You are outmatched." Her voice coming out from all directions._

 _Sasuke just looks on with a grim expression not answering her._

 _Flashback Over_

"I just had to ask!" Sasuke tries his best to dodge all the senbons, but they were coming in way to many. The masked nin was moving way too fast for him to see much less catch.

" _Shit! What am I gonna do? I can't think of any way other than to just hold out till she runs out of chakra to hold those mirrors up._ Sasuke blocks another wave of senbons, but some still manage to to reach his body hitting his shoulder and arm. He can feel his body going numb, and his reaction time getting slower and slower.

" _I need to do somethi-"_

"You need help?" Sounded more like a statement than a question. Sasuke turned to his left to view a blonde boy in a orange jumpsuit.

"What are you doing in here?" hissed Sasuke.

"Savin your butt. What else?" casually replied Naruto.

"No, why didn't you stay out there so you could attack from the outside? How can you be so dumb to walk right into this trap?" Sasuke really wasn't liking the situation and now, Naruto just had to get stuck in this with him.

"What could I do on the outside? I don't have any long or mid-range jutsu that could damage her, and she's too fast for me to throw any kunai or shuriken. The only way to confront her is on the inside with her coming to me. At least, this way we can last longer than if you were alone in here," Naruto explained with aggravation clearly in his voice. Sasuke couldn't dispute it since he tells the truth. Cursing their luck, Sasuke faced their opponent when he remembered something.

"How did you know she was a girl?"

Naruto grimaced. They didn't have time to discuss this.

"I'll tell you later, right now we got company." Sasuke looked on suspiciously before nodding and again faced the enemy.

"Are you done with your planning cause I do not wish to waste anymore of time here when I could be assisting Zabuza-sama." The boys grunted when a shower of senbons rained on them. The boys blocked and dodged as many as they could but many still got through.

When another wave came, Naruto started on string of hand seals before unleashing a large gust of wind.

" **Wind Release: Wind Bullet Technique!"**

The wind knocked the weapons away, but as soon as the wind stopped. Another wave came leaving them no room to rest.

After a while, Sasuke was dead on his feet. One of his arms hung limply at his side with his other arm going numb. He had awakened his **Sharingan** halfwaythrough the ordeal, and it allowed him to perceive things faster and catch the fake hunter-nin off guard. However, he had to turn it off or risk running out from chakra.

Naruto was breathing hard and was relatively okay if you don't count the dozens of needles sticking out of his body. Both were in pain and didn't have much to go on. No matter how many **Kage Bunshins** or **Fireballs** they throw, they never hit her a single time. The closest was when Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan and shot a **Fireball**. It nicked the side of her kimono and earned him another round of needles. They were on their last legs.

Naruto was calm. How was he calm? Well, he had prepared for this.

 _Day After Naruto Met Haku_

 _Naruto was sitting lotus style in the middle of the forest. He was far away from Tazuna's house and was using a meditation technique Haku taught him. He was breathing evenly and was relaxed. Before he knew it, he appeared before a large cage. He saw that he was in what appeared to be a sewer. The blonde boy looked at the cage. He looked up in awe wondering where he was. He leaped back in surprise when he saw a large red eye appear._

" _ **I see my warden has decided to visit me."**_ _A deep, rough voice echoed through the sewer._

 _Naruto gulped and looked at the red eye with as much courage that he could muster._

" _Who are you?"_

" _ **Me? I'm the supreme being of destruction and hate. A mere flick of my tail can level mountains and cause tidal waves. I am the Great Kyuubi no Yoko!"**_ _The entirety of the Kyuubi could now be seen. Naruto looked at him with awe. The giant nine tailed beast looked down at the boy waiting for a reply, but Naruto just looked on as if waiting for him to continue._

 _This went on for a few minutes till the Kyuubi lost it's patience._

" _ **What?"**_ _Naruto looked at him with confusion._

" _Aren't you gonna give me your name?"_

" _ **I just told you!"**_ _The Kyuubi looked down at him in surprise._

" _Hm, I don't believe you. I mean_ _what_ _kind of person is named after their tails? You gotta have another name." The fox looked at him with a shocked expression._

" _ **Only the people I respect earn the right to know my name, and all of them are dead."**_

 _The Kyuubi, however, did not expect to hear the next few words that came out of the blond's mouth._

" _Then I'll become stronger than everyone ever and earn that respect, and that's a promise."_

 _Naruto just looked_ _at it_ _grinning ear to ear. Kyuubi stared for a few seconds before busting out laughing._

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 _Naruto started pouting and started shaking his fists in the air._

" _HEY! What's so funny?" The Kyuubi took a minute to calm down before answering._

" _ **Because, no one have ever made such a promise to me. Here's a he**_ _ **ads**_ _ **up, your gonna need more than strength to earn not just my respect, but also that impossible job you want."**_

" _Job? Wait, you mean being Hokage? What would I need other than strength to get it? The Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the leaf."_

" _ **That's correct, but there are other qualities considered when becoming a leader. You have to be smart, cunning, strong, fierce, compassionate, and well liked. You must know when to be feared and when to be loved. These are the qualities of a leader. You can never be a leader of a place that hates you."**_

 _Naruto looked at the biju in confusion and sadness._

" _Okay, I guess you may have a point there, but why tell me this at all?"_

" _ **Because I value my reputation more than I care for my hatred of you, and I do not need a weak container staining my rep by being weak. There's also the underlying threat to my existence. If you die, I die. I don't feel like dying for a long time."**_

 _Naruto looked on conflicted. There were truth in the fox's words even though he wouldn't admit it. He knew it for a while now, but only came to terms with it after meeting Haku. She helped him get over some of his inner insecurities and open his mind and heart to some of the darker things in life. He swallowed his pride just for a moment._

" _I know I'm weak, and that's not gonna change in just a week. Which is why I'm gonna need your help. Being able to control just a bit of you chakra would be enough for me to at least survive this next ordeal. So, I ask you to please lend me your chakra for just a little while." Naruto bowed. Kyuubi was flabbergasted. No human or any being other than foxes had ever bowed before him before, or ask politely for something. His respect for the boy grew just a fraction._

" _ **Hm, since it's needed for my continued survival, I'll lend it to you just this once."**_

 _Naruto straightened in relief. He wasn't really used to being polite like that. He never needed anything from anyone else. He didn't have anyone to ask in the first place._

" _ **Under on condition,"**_ _The fox suddenly announced with surprising_ _sternness_ _._ _ **"You must discontinue this farce that you hold around the other flesh bags. It is demeaning and will get you killed, which is what I'm trying stop from happening!"**_ _Naruto stayed silent for a few moments, and thought it over._

" _Deal."_

" _ **Good, now we will begin. Close your eyes and think of the one person in your life that you cherish above everyone else, and don't even think of saying that it's that pink haired banshee! Just the thought of her yelling gives me a headache."**_ _Kyuubi groaned as Naruto sat and did as he was told. He thought about that person the one person who came into his mind, the Third Hokage. The man was the only constant in his life that he could trust or give him any time because he wanted to. As he meditated, red wisps of chakra seeped through the bars of the cage and surrounded the blonde boy. The red chakra entered him and Naruto suddenly felt a large amount of hatred. Images of the villagers and their stares entered his mind. He shook the images away and tried his best to keep his mind on the Third Hokage._

 _After five days of training, Naruto was able to control the urges for thirty minutes, but after that, he started to drift into rage. He left Tazuna's house at night so not to raise suspicions._

 _Back at the Bridge_

Naruto just stared silently at the mirrors. Haku looked at him with despair. _"Naruto, please forgive me."_ Haku thought solemnly.

Haku pounced on the boys and was able to knock out Sasuke with a quick throw to the neck, but as soon as she neared Naruto, he disappeared. Haku looked around trying to find the blond boy. As if to answer her question, she felt a large amount of killing intent behind her and couldn't help but gasp.

Naruto stood there staring at her with a calm expression. It wasn't the calm expression on the boy or even the killing intent that was exuding from him that shocked her. That pleasure belongs to his glowing feral eyes. His eyes were a glowing crimson red with a slit like a cat replacing the pupil. His whisker marks grew darker and more apparent with his nails grew into claws.

' _This... this power! It's so... malicious!'_ thought Haku. She took an involuntary step back. Naruto looked at her with a grim expression.

"Haku-hime, just give up. We both know neither of us want to fight, so why continue?"

"Because I have to for the same reason you have Naruto-kun. I have a precious person to protect and this is the only way I can be useful to him," Haku said in dismay. Her hand clenched.

"No it's not!"

Haku looked up at Naruto in shock. Naruto was looking at her with determination flaring in his eyes.

"You don't have to be just a tool to him. You should be his friend! Your not just some tool with no emotions. You feel just like the rest of us. You told me you hated killing, and Sasuke is proof of that. Please for me, give up this fight." Naruto pleaded.

Haku took off her mask and showed a tear stained face. Naruto's calm expression turned to shock.

"AHH…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. What did I do? I'm sorr-," Naruto sputtered on as a nervous wreck. He froze when he heard giggling. Turning to Haku, he sees her giggling with a sad smile.

"Even when I'm your enemy, you just can't resist helping me. That's why I love you." Naruto's eyes softened. "It's because of you that my dreams have changed. For the first time, I wanna be selfish. I wanna just run away and forget everything up till now."

She started walking towards Naruto and stopped a few feet away and looked at Naruto with same determined eyes. "But it's also because of you that I can't just give up on Zabuza. I know there is a better person in him. I wanna bring it out just like you did with me."

Haku got into her stance and stared into Naruto's eyes with no intention of backing down. Naruto bowed his head with his hair covering his eyes. After a half a minute, he finally looked up. Naruto was grinning ear to ear.

"I will not stop you from following your path, or else I'd be calling myself a hypocrite. So come at me with everything you got, cause I'm not holding back." Naruto spoke with pride clear in his voice. Haku looked shocked before smiling tearfully.

"Thank you, Naruto." Haku's smile was replaced with cool indifference. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, when it was only two minutes. Suddenly, they rushed each other. At least, they started to till they both heard the shrill sound of what seemed like a thousand birds chirping loudly.

Naruto turned his head to the noise, and when he turned back, it was already too late as Haku had begun entering an ice mirror. Right before she entered completely, she looked back.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." With that, she stepped into the mirror and disappeared. Naruto stared for a second before taking off using the rest of Kyuubi's chakra to increase his speed.

"HAKU!"

 _With Kakashi and Zabuza_

" **Raikiri!"**

Kakashi sprinted across the bridge to end his target, Zabuza. With his sharingan blazing and his arm outstretched, Kakashi aimed for the heart. Till…

An ice mirror appeared right in front of Zabuza, Kakashi saw the accomplice from before step out minus the mask. He couldn't stop in time or direct it towards anything non-fatal, so Kakashi made the decision to go through the accomplice to Zabuza. He was right in front of the pair ready to end them both. At least, that was the plan.

Haku was not the only person to appear.

"HAKU!" Naruto had jumped right in time to take the attack head on. Kakashi looked down horrified. He was just numb. He couldn't think. No, he didn't know what to think. He just killed his student just like he did with Rin. Rin's face overshadowed Naruto's with blood spilling out of their mouth and chest. Both smiling as if they accepted death. Kakashi was so horrified, that he didn't even notice Naruto's body slipping off his arm.

Naruto fell and was caught by the distraught girl. She just kept screaming and screaming. Tears streamed down Haku's cheeks and landed on his.

"NARUTO! Wake up! N-No, you're not dead. You said you would take me to me to your village. You promised to show me the sunset on the monument. You promised! You never break your promises. You can't leave me here alone! _"_ Haku collapsed atop of Naruto lifeless body.

Zabuza stood to the side no longer held by the dogs that dispelled themselves. He stared in shock and confusion over what is occurring before him.

" _What's going on with her? Why is she crying over this boy?"_ Zabuza questioned. Then, everyone heard clapping from the other side of the bridge.

 _In Naruto's Seal_

Naruto woke up in a sewer filled with dank water. He stood up strangely dry as if he hadn't just been floating in the musty water.

"Hm. Looks like I'm back in my mind, but how di-HAKU!" Naruto suddenly yelled. Naruto started running in a random direction. Apparently, his habit of rushing into an unknown situation was still alive. Old habits die hard.

Naruto kept running till he happened upon a gigantic room.

Suddenly, a large red eye popped up in the darkness behind the bars. Naruto shrieked before tumbling backwards onto his butt.

" **Dumbass. Due to your actions, you put not only your life, but mine at risk. Now, I HAVE to save your petty life."** It says rather snarkily.

"Hey! I'll have you know this was not intentional at all. What was I supposed to do let her die?" Naruto yells indigntiley. The being was silent till.

" **HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** It suddenly starts chuckling before bursting out laughing.

"Hey! What you laughing at?"

" **No one has spoken to me in such a manner in years. It was rather refreshing."** The room was dramatically illuminated so a large portion of the room could be seen and revealing a titanic-sized fox with nine-tails.

" **This sewer is fucking disgusting."** answered the Kyuubi.

"Hey! You implying my mind's in the dumps?"

" **No. I'm saying that your mind IS a dump."** Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto just gave him a pout before laughing with him. As their laughter died, Kyuubi's expression turned stern. **"We do not have much time. To be frank, your dying. Your fleshbag sensei's attack nicked your heart and shocked it at the same time. Your only still alive due to it cauterizing the wound, but your losing blood at a rapid rate. I have a way to save you, but it will come at a cost."**

Naruto gave him a suspicious glance before asking. "What cost?"

" **You will have to rip a piece of the seal off so I can let out a larger amount of my chakra into you, but it will give you some changes. First, you will experience a larger amount of bloodlust and will be more inclined to follow your instincts. Your physical attributes will be enhanced with your mental ability being increased and sped up to handle the task of having a stronger sense of smell and sight. Your canine teeth will become larger and sharper, as well as your ears gaining a slight point on the ends. You eyes may turn red, stay blue with a slit, or even a mixture. Who knows?"** Kyuubi shrugged before continuing. **"The point is I have never modified a host before so this is a process that is new to me. Anything could happen. Do you still accept this even with the risks?"**

Naruto gave it some thought. He would probably be faced with even more discrimination by the populace, but that's still beats dying any day. He will still benefit from this deal, so not all is lost. Naruto faced the fox with his answer.

"I'll do it."

The giant fox narrowed his eyes on his container. **"Are you sure cause once this is done, there is no going back."**

Naruto looked at him indignantly. "If you think I'd just give up living just because my only option to live is to look more like the being that made my life hell than you couldn't have been more wrong." Naruto grinned before walking towards the seal and rips a piece off.

The biju grinned. **"I respect that. I will not allow for a container who would allow something like prejudice get to them use my power."** Kyuubi held out his fist to Naruto. The blonde shinobi gave the fox one last look before walking through the bars to meet the giant fist with his own. There was a giant red flash before everything went dark.

 _Outside the Seal: A Few Minutes Ago_

All the Shinobi's on the bridge had looked to direction the sound came from to see the Gato along with over a hundred of men who looked to be consisting of bandits and rogue samurai.

Zabuza turned furious. "GATOO! You had no intention of keeping our deal, were you?"

Gato just looked at him with a smug smirk before raising his cane and pointed it at Zabuza. "You ninjas ask for way too much and you still couldn't get the job done. Your nothing, but a baby demon who couldn't take care of a couple of kids. With the amount I'm paying you, I could afford this entire group behind me and still save some. HahaHAHAHAHA!" Gato then looked to Haku who was still grieving for Naruto. "Hey! I still got to pay you back for breaking my arm. After I'm done having my fun with you, I'll make you watch as I dismember your boyfriend before feeding his body to the sharks."

Haku's expression turned dark and a chill could be felt in the air. She slowly stood up and turn to face the army of men. The formerly masked accomplice raised her head with a heavy glare sent straight them. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" Haku screamed.

Before anything else could be said, a blast of red and blue chakra along with a wave of bloodlust forced the shinobis away from the epicenter. When everyone looked at the source of the blast, their eyes widened in shock and awe.

When Naruto woke up, he heard everything Gato said. Everything. The only thing on Naruto's mind was pure rage from what he heard the man say to girl he loved. To everyone else's view, Naruto stood slowly with red and blue chakra swirling around him. The chakras started to merge to form a larger manifestation of purple chakra and form a roaring fox head over him. Naruto seemed to have undergone a change as well. His blonde hair gained red highlights and his canines grew larger and sharper. His clothe seemed two sizes too small. He grew taller to the point that Haku was a few inches shorter than him. The large hole that used to occupy his chest had closed with only a scar to be seen. He raised his head to show his new purple eyes with black slits in the place of his pupils. His whisker marks were much more defined and his face seemed to have lost the baby fat that used to occupy it. Naruto growled and started to walk forward.

Kakashi looked on in shock, relief, and potential worry. Zabuza experienced a feeling he has only felt from himself: pure bloodlust. Sakura was rendered unconscious by the killing intent with Tazuna not to far behind. The most emotional one, however, was none other than Haku. The relief and happiness seemed to radiate from her.

The bandit army were visibly shaken from the killing intent and Gato, while the furthest away, still almost fell to his knees shaking. Gato, somehow, gained resolve. "Whoever brings me his head and the whore gets TRIPLE the money!" The bandits seemed to like this and started to charge at the ninjas. The ninjas all visibly tensed and prepared for combat.

Naruto walked on till he crouched suddenly. He picked up a sword: Zabuza's sword. He lifted it easily in one hand and disappeared. The bandits were not ready for the slash that cut down the entire front line like they were nothing but cattle, before them stood Naruto with the blade dripping blood. The blade began to glow dark orange and flashes red before dying down.

Naruto spoke in a deep guttural voice. " **I will annihilate anyone who tries to hurt her!"** The blonde with red highlights ran at the bandits and started cutting them down. The shinobi dodged a strike from the first bandit and cut him in half. He dodged another and relieved the bandit of a limb. This continued on till over fifty were cut down. Naruto was losing strength fast and holding the large blade was getting harder and harder. The bandits were getting more and more hits in and it seemed to boost their morale.

Naruto was heavily panting as the next bandits came at him. " _Shit! I thought this would last longer. I don't think I can last much longer."_ As Naruto raised his blade to keep up the fight, ice senbons struck the group of bandits in the neck and chest. Naruto looked to his left to see Haku land next to him in stance followed by Zabuza and Kakashi.

Haku glanced towards him. "Don't worry Naruto. We're here for support."

Kakashi had a stern expression for once, which surprised Naruto. "I failed you once. I'm not making the same mistake thrice." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

" _Thrice?"_

Zabuza gave a gruff scoff. "You got guts kid. I expect a spar after this is over and the sword." Naruto replied with a accepting nod.

After that, they got to work on the bandits. Zabuza took a kunai from Kakashi and cut down a line of bandits. Kakashi added lightning inside of the kunais in his hands blitzed his section of bandits. Haku and Naruto went back to back to deal with theirs.

"You better not die on me again, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned to her sheepishly.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna be in trouble after this?"

Haku looked at him blankly for a few moments before turning and jumping at her enemies with her senbons. Naruto also turned to jump with Kubikiribōchō at full swing.

It wasn't long till Gato was the only one left. Every bandit had been killed, and if there were any alive, they weren't for long. Zabuza started walking towards Gato, who was shaking on the ground during all of this. Gato seeing the imminent danger got up and flung the bottom half of his cane to reveal it as a sheath for a thin blade.

"Don't you know WHO I AM? I am one the richest men in ALL five nations! I can bend even the daimyo to their knees if chose to. Don't even think for a second tha-"

"Your really annoying. Time to shut you up." Zabuza sprinted forward to end Gato's life. Haku's eyes narrowed at Gato till they widened.

"Wait, Sensei! He has-" Her words fell on deaf ears as Zabuza continued on his trek to slice open the tiny man's jugular. Gato stabbed forward and glanced the side of Zabuza's shoulder, but that did little to stop Zabuza as he just shrugged it off and ripped by Gato with blood dripping from the kunai in his mouth.

Everything went still. No one moved. Then, Zabuza turned and started walking towards the group of ninjas. Till he stumbled and fell flat on his face.

"Zabuza-Sensei!"

Haku ran towards the first person to give meaning to her life. She lifted the large man and flipped him over. Zabuza looked as pale as a ghost in his surrogate daughters arms. There wasn't much time left for the man.

"H-Haku…"

Haku started sob with tears streaming from her eyes. Naruto limped over to them and kneeled next to Haku and stared solemnly down at the injured legendary shinobi.

"Seems like this is where I-I give some sappy ass story. *Cough* Damn this is some fast acting poison."

Zabuza started to chuckle till he started coughing even more. This time coughing up blood in the process. He stared into the cloudy sky with a blank look.

Haku snapped out of her sobbing. "Stop! I'll take us to our hideout. I...we can still fix this. We'll go to our hideout and I'll heal you. We ju-"

"No."

Haku gasped. Shock and so confused, she could only ask one question.

"Why?" The dying man paused for a moment. Till he smirked and turned towards her.

"You know I won't even make it to the hideout before I kick the bucket. Don't start getting sappy all of a sudden. I trained you better than that." Zabuza paused another moment seeming to be sorting out his final words.

"I guess...you really were human after all. I'm sor-" He was cut off by the grief-stricken girl.

"DON'T you dare apologies to me! You took me off the streets. You gave me food,shelter, and everything I could ever want. You-"

"But I avoided the very thing you craved the most, it took me till now to realize it. You changed me. You turned this shinobi human again. I guess I was mistaken when I said I needed a tool. What I really needed was my precious daughter."

Haku eyes widened and her sobbing reached new heights. Zabuza turned to Naruto, who was comforting his newest loved one. "Take care of her."

Naruto turned towards him and nodded. Zabuza grinned before coughing for more.

"That sword. That sword is no longer mine. You better show the good for nothing bastards that make up the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Naruto tipped his head forward shadowing his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from clenching his teeth.

Zabuza turned his head towards the clouds that has started to snow. All the ninja's beside Haku and Naruto looked around at the snow. Even the small militia of villagers who just showed up, could only look astonished at the scene before them.

"Damn. I still ended up getting all sappy and shit. Guess I'm human after all." With that Zabuza let out his final breath and his body relaxed. Haku, unable to take such a loss, started to scream.

"No! Please! Don't do this to me. Dad!" If Haku had been able to focus on Zabuza's face, she would have been able to see the small smile that seemed to form.

With that Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, was no more.

 _Bridge Builder's Home: Next Morning_

Team 7 returned to their clients' home with Haku. Still distraught over her former master, now father's passing, she did not speak a single word. Naruto was concerned for her. He held her all the way there and no one questioned them when they went straight to Naruto's room and closed the door. Nor did they question the sounds of grief that came shortly after.

The next morning, Naruto awakens from the sun peeking through the small window in the room. When he opened his now purple eyes and looked up he couldn't help what but blurt out the only thing that came to mind.

"What the fuck?"

 **[You Slept In A Bed]**

 **HP and CP restored.**


End file.
